


The Elves Butler

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elien is a demon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Mentioned Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Name: Elien<br/>Race: Valar and Demon<br/>Age: over fourteen thousand years old<br/>Bio: Elien lived her life in peace until she was killed suddenly and was brought back as a Demon with the strength and immortality of a Valar. Sybella died a short time and she made a contract with Elien.</p>
<p>Name: Sybella<br/>Race: Elf<br/>Age: over five thousand years old<br/>Bio: Sybella lived in Lothlórien for her whole life until Orcs invaded the forest and killed her parents as well as her. Elien came to her soul and accepted a contract with demon.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Sybella and Elien walk in the borders of Mirkwood together as they entered into the Woodland Realm.

A man with black hair and a black coat with a white tunic. Elien gritted her teeth as her eyes turned a glowing midnight blue. The man stared at Sybella while his eyes glowed bright purple.

"Who are you, demon" snared Elien holding her sword towards the man.

"I am called Sebastian, from a late master, who died" said the man.

"Well, this one's mine,  so piss off" snared Elien standing over Sybella, who was looking at Sebastian. 

"I come for the king of the Woodland Realm" said Sebastian. Elien glared at him as he walked towards the throne with Thranduil sitting upon it. 

"I have come to be of service to you, for a servant or butler" said Sebastian. 

"Your service is accepted, and you will start immediately" said Thranduil. Sebastian bowed as he walked past Sybella,  who looked at him.

That night, Elien helped Sybella brush her hair as Sybella sat silent. "You like him, Sebastian?" asked Elien.

"He seems a nice person, but I can tell you don't like him" said Sybella looking down. Elien kneeled down and took her face.

"You are worthy of any man, even if he is a demon.  But as your maid, and the one you have a contract to. You may take my advice or not, but I will be for you anytime" said Elien as her dark brown hair fell slightly in her face. Sybella moved the strand out of Elien's face.

"I thank you for being with me, even if you will be the end who will end my life" said Sybella. 

"I do not desire your soul, not until drastic measures force me to take your life. But by my life, I will protect you, and if I should die, bi will follow you through the days in hell" said Elien. Sybella hugged Elien before running out of her room and crashing against Sebastian, who smiled at her.

"And who may you be?" asked Sebastian as he stepped away from Sybella, who was blushing.

"I-I am Sybella, elf from Lothlórien and am the master of Elien, who you met earlier that was a demon" said Sybella. 

"It's a pleasure to met you, Sybella" said Sebastian taking her hand and kissing it before taking her outside the kingdom and into the stary sky. 

She gazed outside as Sebastian took her hand into his. She looked at him to find a small smile. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips. Sybella accepted the kiss as he put his hand on her face. 

"I love you, Sybella. You are the first person who I have truly felt this way about. And I want you to be mine" said Sebastian. 

"You are already mine" said Sybella kissing him. He put his hands through her red hair as she held his face. Elien smiled as she saw them, but she left them alone as Thranduil called to her. She came up to him and bowed. 

"You have been a great help to Sybella,  and a new person will be showing up very soon to help you out" said Thranduil. 

"What is his name?" asked Elien.

"His name is Grelle Sutcliffe" said Thranduil. Elien smiled as she remembered him from long ago as a good friend.

"I can't wait to see him again" said Elien walking away with a small smile on her face. Thranduil smiled at her as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Elien  
> Race: Valar and Demon  
> Age: over fourteen thousand years old  
> Bio: Elien lived her life in peace until she was killed suddenly and was brought back as a Demon with the strength and immortality of a Valar. Sybella died a short time and she made a contract with Elien.
> 
> Name: Sybella  
> Race: Elf  
> Age: over five thousand years old  
> Bio: Sybella lived in Lothlórien for her whole life until Orcs invaded the forest and killed her parents as well as her. Elien came to her soul and accepted a contract with demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Elien clean herself up  to find the sky dark before dawn as a knock on the door. She ran to her door and opened it to find Grelle in his butler attire with his normally red hair a dark brown color similar to her own. Grelle hugged her as she suddenly remember how cute he was with his bright green eyes and razor sharp teeth kept hidden.

He kissed her on the cheek as she smiled slightly as he picked her up in his arms as he set her on the bed with him laying next to her.

Grelle kissed her as he moved himself over her and smiled at her. She lay as he lowered himself on top of her.  

"Your my little demon" said Grelle. Elien smiled as her eyes glowed midnight blue with him showing his teeth. 

"Now let's have some fun here, while I still live" said Elien.

Sybella woke up to find Sebastian staring at her as they lay together with his arms wrapped around her.  

"Morning, my lady" said Sebastian. 

"Morning" said Sybella kissing Sebastian upon the lips. He got up as Sybella sat up.

"There has been rumor that a killer had been running around the lands around Mirkwood and Erebor. The victims are slaughtered and torn to shreds" said Sebastian as he helped Sybella into her shoes and dress.

"Where is Elien?" asked Sybella. 

"She has come with Grelle, our new servant on business that they did not say" said Sebastian. "She will come back soon."

"Can you care for me until she comes back?" asked Sybella. 

"Yes I will" said Sebastian kissing her again.

Hours later, Elien and Grelle walked into the kingdom looking rather tired but energetic. They had an arm around each others shoulder as they smiled at each other. 

"Where have you been?" asked Sybella crossing her arms.

"We had business to take care of in Dale" said Elien hugging Sybella. "I'm alright, Thorin and Bilbo, his consort, have invited you to Bilbo's birthday party and might be having his little one soon."

"Congrats for Bilbo and Thorin, they must be happy to have a child soon" said Sybella smiling as she went to go pack. Sebastian glared at Elien who glared back. 

"What were you really doing?" asked Sebastian. 

"Trying to find the killer who had been running around. We found he or she had been attacking in Dale manly and working around Erebor and nearing Mirkwood" said Elien.

"So this isn't just about Bilbo's birthday and possibly the child he is having" said Sebastian. 

"No,  we are going to catch a killer" said Elien looking at Sebastian worried slightly. 


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in Erebor on Bilbo's birthday to find the dwarves in dismay as Thorin was absent. They soon found out Bilbo had went into labor and Thorin has been with him for the last few hours with no news yet. 

Sybella and Sebastian decided to roam around Dale with the others. The people were happy for Thorin, but they were scared about the killer roaming around. Ellen's eyes slightly glowed midnight blue with Grelle besides her. 

Sybella was assured that she was safe when both Elien and Sebastian were close to her. As night soon fell their was still no news from Erebor about Bilbo and Thorin.

Elien and Grelle soon left the group to get rest of tomorrow,  even though demons and reapers never slept, but they still didn't know Grelle was a reaper.

Sybella and Sebastian walked around Dale and soon went back to Erebor with news that Bilbo was going through complications and still have not given birth. Thorin was standing outside the door to Bilbo's room for a few moments before the midwife let him in again.

Sybella could not help but worry about Bilbo. But her mind went to sleeping as Sebastian stayed by her until she fell asleep. 

The next morning, news reached them that Bilbo had given birth to his son, Frodo during the night. News also came that the killer has struck again on the outskirts of Dale and the area around Mirkwood. Sybella stared at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"We search for the killer ourselves" said Sybella getting up with Sebastian behind her as they opened the door to their room and left Erebor to come to Dale as they asked the guards for any news of the killer, but they gave them no answer. 

As night fell, it was silent as Sybella and Sebastian leaned against the alley. Suddenly a women's scream came from around the corner as Sybella and Sebastian bolted to the door and penned it to find the women on the floor with blood everywhere. 

Sebastian held onto Sybella's eyes as he ran backwards so she didn't have to see the body anymore.

"I knew it would be you, Grelle Sutcliffe" said Sebastian looking up to find Grelle standing with blood dripping of his clothes looking shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

"It wasn't me, I swear" said Grelle as he stared at Sebastian. 

"I know very well who you are, Grelle Sutcliffe. A reaper with the assistance of a demon" said Sebastian as Elien walked out of the house and stood besides Grelle as he took off his glasses and replaced them with red ones. He took off his hair tie holding the ponytail in place as the dyes left the hair and turning it a flaming red.

Elien stood next to him with her black cloak clasped around her throat with her dwarf armor showing under it. Her black trousers were loose with the ends inside her boot. Her eyes normally dark blue glowed midnight blue with a crescent moon marking on the rim of her eye.

Sybella lowered Sebastian's hand and winced at the sight of Elien with her short dark brown hair with dwarven braids making her hair flow backwards out of her face.

"Elien, your order. Kill your master and take what is yours" said Grelle as Elien's eyes glowed darkly as she stared at Sybella. 

"What will you do?" asked Elien focusing only on Sybella while pulling out her sword.

"I'm going to paint that demon blood red" said Grelle as he cranked up his chainsaw that was used as a death scythe. 

"Sebastian, may you be my demon for the time being?" asked Sybella looking at Elien while trying not to look away. 

"Yes, my lady" said Sebastian as his eyes glowed bright purple. 

Elien charged forward with Grelle behind her. Sybella pulled out her sword just as Elien attacked her. Sebastian dodged Grelle's attacks until Sebastian was at the dead end of the alley with Grelle pinning him to the wall.

"You don't have to do this Elien" pleaded Sybella as Elien neared her while pointing her sword towards Sybella. 

"You don't understand, and you never will!" cried Elien as she slashed Sybella's sword out of her hand with it falling to the ground. Elien rose her sword as Sebastian kicked Grelle off him as he ran to Sybella.

Elien dropped her sword shakily as she stated at Sybella's turquoise blue eyes, and remembering who she was. Her master, the one who Elien saved from the destruction of the orcs. 

Grelle snickered as he neared them to see Sybella still alive and Elien doing nothing. 

"What are you waiting for! Kill her!" cried Grelle.

"I-I can't kill her. She is my master,  and she-" Elien was cut short when she turned around to face Grelle as he shoved his chainsaw into her chest and started it as he ripped her apart and throw her to the ground.

"I'm disappointed in you,  Elien. I will have to do the job myself" said Grelle. Sybella was released from Sebastian's grip as she ran to Elien who lay motionless with blood around her. 

"Sebastian, an order I give to you. Be my demon and help me kill Grelle. We avenge Elien's death" said Sybella standing after silently saying goodbye to Elien.

"Yes, my lady" said Sebastian smiling with Sybella picking up her sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last chapter. I know this story is short, but I hope it was good nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

Sybella charged at Grelle with Sebastian behind her. Grelle cranked up his chainsaw as slashed at Sybella's stomach as she stabbed him in the stomach. They both went down as Sebastian kicked Grelle in the face. Sybella lay on the ground as red started to appear from her clothes.  Sebastian ran to her as she smiled at him.

"Finish the job for me" said Sybella as she fell silent. Sebastian looked as her soul came out of her and floated upwards. He took the soul in his hand and ate it as Grelle stood up.

"It's just you and me" said Sebastian walking towards Grelle who cranked up the chainsaw once again. 

Grelle charged at Sebastian as he dodged Grelle's attack. Sebastian grabbed onto Grelle's chainsaw and throw it out of Grelle's hand and took it.

Grelle backed away as Sebastian pointed the chainsaw towards Grelle with it still running. Sebastian slashed at Grelle with him falling to the ground.

Sebastian sighed when he knew Grelle was dead. He went to Sybella and she steered slightly with her eyes glowing bright turquoise blue.

"Am I a demon?" asked Sybella. 

"Yes, and I will protect as Elien would. She is dead, and I am sorry for you" said Sebastian sitting her up so she could see Elien laying on the ground motionless. Sybella remembered what happened. That Elien had saved her life by ending her own.

Sybella crawled over to Elien as she held Elien's motionless hand in her own while petting her hair. Sebastian kneeled beside Sybella and Elien as Sybella looked at him.

"Why did I get to come back,  and she didn't?" asked Sybella. 

"Because her soul was already free, long before she died physically. Now both her soul and body are at peace" said Sebastian. Sybella leaned forward and kissed Elien forehead before standing up with Sebastian picking Elien up in his arms. 

They returned back to Mirkwood as Thranduil ran up to them with Sebastian laying Elien down on the floor. 

"She had fallen" said Thranduil. 

"Yes, she was my friend. Now she is no more" said Sybella. Thranduil picked Elien and took her to the tombs as he laid her on an empty grave where they placed her sword upon Elien.

"Now she gets the respect she deserves among the halls of great kings and queens of the Elves" said Thranduil bowing his head as they walked away from Elien, who couldn't follow them.

Years later, Sybella lay in bed with Sebastian as her memories for the longest time tried to keep away from Elien. Suddenly came back to her demon maid, as Sybella tried to push away the tears.

_"Give me a name,  sense I am bond to you" said the demon smiling with her glowing blue eyes._

_"What were you called before?" asked Sybella._

_"Elien,  that was the name before I died" said the demon._

_"Elien will be your name, and it's Elvish too" said Sybella smiling. Elien gave a small smile while looking at Sybella._

_"Can we be friends?" asked Sybella as she sat down next to Elien._

_"Friends?" asked Elien confused over the word. "I've never had one, please explain."_

_"A friend is someone who you can be with that you like. Someone who cares for you, besides your family" said Sybella._

_"You want to be... my friend?" asked Elien._

_"Yes, I have been alone in these halls for a long time, with only servants to be my company" said Sybella._

_"Okay" said Elien smiling slightly as Sybella hugged her._

Sybella got out of bed and got dressed with Sebastian helping her. Sybella took his hand as they walled through Mirkwood and to the west side of the forest.

They found Beorn's house with him chopping wood with his axe. They walked up to him as he stopped and looked at them.

"What do you want?" asked Beorn. 

"Can we have a flower from your garden, or something to remember my friend?" asked Sybella. Beorn nodded before picking up flowers and an acorn from his garden and handing it to Sybella.

They thanked him as they returned back to Mirkwood and placed the flowers in Elien's hand as they went outside and planted the acorn in the ground and promised to take care of the tree when it grew.

Months later Sybella and Sebastian walked to where they planted the tree to find a little stem and leave growing out of the ground.

"I will call you Elien, in memory of my fallen friend" said Sybella smiling.


End file.
